Crystal Eyes
by J Chan Blue
Summary: Lawrence Limburger gift brings a shock to Vinnie and shows something to everyone that Vinnie hasn't told anyone since IT happened,and it will change there life's as they know them. I moved it up to M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Rescue

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animated television series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planet Mars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode. 

**Original Characters **(not mine)from** _Biker Mice for Mars_ **(Middle and last names are not real they are the actors who plaid the mice thought it would make good middle and last names)

Charlene "Charley" Davidson

Throttle Rob Paulsen

Vincent "Vinnie" Ian Ziering

Modo Dorian Harewood

Lawrence Limburger

Grease-pit

High Chairman Camembert

Dr. Karbunkle

**My Fan Character**

Cristal "Chris" Ann Ziering

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Rescue**

"We need a new idea!" Limburger said pacing around his office.

"Limburger!" the long distance telecommuter yelled. Limburger tuned around "We have something that may help you or at less get it out of our scales. It is one of the old experiments and we recently got her bike to give us her folder. You may remember her as the Black Kat." Lord Camembert said then cut the transmission. A moment or two later the transporter flashed and on its floor laid a black mouse and her bake. Lying on top of her was note and a folder. The note read "Maybe good bate!"

"Interesting! This little thing gave us so much trouble." Limburger said then picker up the folder. "Dr. Karbunkle have Grease Pit secure them in my office!" He ordered. Grease Pit showed up and cared her and the bike to the office.

"Wakey wakey!" Limburger said as her walked past her and throwing his hot coffee on her. The only sound she made was a hiss and a growl. "Now let's see!" He said sitting at his desk and looking at the folder.

"_Experiment #: 1302  
Acquired from: North Mouse-a-list General Hospital  
(Parent were informed there daughter was dead)  
Admitted age: 12

* * *

Original Alterations Note after leaving lab.

* * *

Name Cristal Ann Ziering #1302 Black Kat or Kat

* * *

Speed Top 10mph Top on 20mph Has been heard braking the sound barrier

* * *

Strength Benched 120 Benched 300 Lifted a crashed ship

* * *

Hearing Good Extremely good Amazing, Can role ears and look pointed

* * *

Fur Color White Black Vinnie doesn't even recognize me

* * *

Hair Blond Black Vinnie doesn't even recognize me

* * *

Eye site 15/20 20/20 Cat visions can see very well even far away

* * *

Eyes Color Crystal Thankfully not changed

* * *

Other Slave override Doll mode really works if I accept a (doesn't seem to work) mission, all upgrade increase when in Doll  
mode, If I don't get my reword then I'm just  
there Slave, passes out after mission.

* * *

Doctor's notes Attitude is Vary excusive"_

"Interesting!" Limburger said then pulled out a peace of paper and started to wrights something folded it up and pulled her per-experiment photo. "Karbunkle have this delivered to the Last Chance Garage immediate." He orders.

A little while later Vinnie came in to the garage yelling, "Hay Charley girl mails here!" then placed it on the counter.

"Vinnie this one has you guys name on it!" Charley yelled as she went thou the mail. Out side of note read _Biker Mice from Mars_

"What?" he said as he walked over. When he picked up the note a photo fell out. He looked at it and a look of fright passed over him.

"Vinnie…Vinnie you ok….Vinnie? Guys some things wrong with Vinnie!" Charley yelled and Modo and Throttle came running in.

"What's wrong?" Throttle and Modo yelled almost at the same time.

"Chriss…. Chriss…." Vinnie said as he hit his knees.

"VINNIE!" They all yelled. Throttle grabbed the note and read it allowed. "_Dose this Mouse look familiar to anyone? She was a one of are experiment and now I have her so give up or else_."

"WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Vinnie yelled and headed for the bikes.

"Vin… you know it's a trap and this picture was taken 6 years ago?" Throttle said.

"If there's a chance I have to try….you'd do the same if it where Carbine!" Vinnie said his eyes filling with tears.

"LETS GO" Modo said

"OK LET'S RIDE!" Throttle replied.

Loud Rock Music came from down the street. Boys headed to give Limburger a visit. They rode up the building and into the office. "NOW!" Limburger yelled and a net flew and entrapped them, and right after the net hit Grease Pit raped Modo's arm in a chain.

The female that was chained up in front of them looked down and saw Vinnie and then growled louder as her eyes started to slit. "Let them go Plutarkian!" She said looking at Limburger

"Oh she speaks" Limburger laughed.

"Kat please….Kat new orders Brake free, save the riders, grab the folder and your bike, and get them and you out…the let the bike find the safe spot…" She said to herself. "Orders received all restrictions off full Kat mode activated." She responded to her self her voice was more feline. Her ears rolled to a point. She broke her chain, and then bikes free, grabbed the folder, and then freed the boys. They hoped on and left once them where out of view of Limburgers tower. "Vincent I believe this is what you are looking for." The feline voice said and handed him the folder. "Ok…Mission Complete… Bike you drive…" She said then passed out.

"Well guess we better take her home scene she saved us and all." Throttle said. Vinnie grabbed her and sat her in front of him.

"No affiance but I think she better ride wi…." Vinnie


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animatedtelevision series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planetMars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

* * *

Chapter 2

**The past**

"No offence but I think she better ride wi…." He stopped mid sentence because she had curled up into him and was snuggling into him.

"I think you are right! She would like it better! Vinnie" the bike flashed.

"Welcome….back?" Charley Girl said looking confused at the forth mouse and bike.

"She going to need a place to stay!" Throttle said.

"she saved are tail!" Modo explained.

"I'll make the couch!" Charley Girl said the left to get blankets and a pillow. When Charley got back Vinnie brought the black mouse to the couch, lade her down, and help cover her up.

"There's something familiar about her. I just can't figger it out!" Vinnie said placing the folder on the table as they all went to bed.

NEXT MORNNING

Cristal was up first and gone before everyone else. When they awoke they found her gone but she left a note on the table.

"_To Vincent Ian Ziering,_

_Now we are even. I was the little black shell of a mouse you saved at the lab. The one you told to go home that my family must miss me. I know they do but they wouldn't recognize me. So that is why We are Kat, Black Kat. We will still be around we promised to protect the remaining Ziering's. We failed once and for that we are deeply sorry. We know we can to be forgiven for not being there but we did like his funnel. The folder will explain what happened so long a go to your sister. She was crushed when you saved us and did not recognize her. Now we must go before you awake. You now know what happen, I'll be watching you Vinnie._

_Singed,_

_Black Kat"_

Vinnie read out loud then was speech less as he picked up the folder and got pale, well as pale as an albino can get, as he read what was inside.

"Lets leave him be." Throttle said as he pushed everyone but Vin out.

"Chris!" Vinnie mumble as he fell hard into the dinning room chair and cried


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animatedtelevision series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planetMars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Hide and Seek**

Half an hour later

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER" Vinnie yelled as he came in to where Throttle, Modo, and Charley were.

"Who?" Modo asked.

"Chris...Kat...You know the girl from last night!" Vinnie said as he headed to his bike.They rode most of the day till

"Vinnie We NEED to stop! We won't be able to find her if we are tired and hungry." Charley said trying to explain, neglectfully he stopped.

"CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU" Vinnie yelled. Charley looked at him not knowing what to think. As everyone rested and eat there dogs. Vinnie started singing a song, "carry on we can make it through, push forward I won't leave you, never loose a step, everyday is a new day, Dana da dana da da da , Da dana da nu nu na, Na dana da da , Dana da na na naaa, tonight break down break down the walls, na na…dana dana daNA, tonight break down break down the walls, na na…dana dana daNA, family is the tie that binds"

Another voce jumps in, "_family is the tie that binds"_

Vinnie "family is the tie that binds"

Other "_family is the tie that binds"_

Vim "family is the tie that binds"

Other "_family is the tie that binds_"

Vin "family is the tie that binds"

Other "_family is the tie that binds_"

Vin "so true to me"

Other "_so true to me_"

Vin "so true to me"

Other "_so true_"

Both "so true to me" (song by **_Artist: _****_In Due Time_**_ **Album: Back To Basics** **Song: Family**_

"Come out Chris I know your there!" Vinnie said with a smirk.

"YOU CHEATED!" A female voce seamed to eco around them.

"THAT'S MY RIGHT! I CAN DO THAT YOU KNOW. NOW GET OUT HERE!" Vinnie yelled back. Then out of nowhere Kat came around the other side of the tree they where sitting under.

Vinnie ran over and hugged her and started to cry saying "I'm sorry….I'm…so sorry…I….I should have…recognized you….I'm so….so…so sorry…"

"Vinnie…"she said then broke in to tears her self. Whale she was crying the more feline voce said, "welcome back Chris."


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animatedtelevision series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planetMars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

Chapter 4

**Explanations!**

"Ok Vinnie explanation time!" Charley said after a couple of minutes.

"Let's get back to the garage first." Throttle said hopping on his bike.

back at the garage

"Ok well first things first Chris is my baby sis, Cristal Ann Ziering. She was 12 when she got a high fever so we took her to the hospital then and day me and her are playing, She seemed perfectly find. Then the next day the doctors said that she had died some time during the night. They would not give us her body they said that it was contaminated." Vinnie said.

"What my family did not know was that the doctor was taking kids and turning them to the Plutarkians so they could use them in there experiments to make the perfect solder/ slave. There where many of us each got different experiments. My first was an improved strength enhancement followed to a transfer to an adamantium sell. I gust that I was one of there ok we got the bugs out on the last 15 mice so now we give it to her girl luckily that no mater what they did I was able to keep how well it worked from them. Anyway second it was my lags for what they where hoping for ungodly speed. Well then some of there subjects escaped so they decided that they needed to make me the new color changing subject, that's when they turned me black and my hair black too. Then they worked on my ears to hear 20 times better and with all the brakes in the cartilage they did role. Some brain washing to only fallow orders I was given what they caller slave override and me and Kat call doll mode. I also think that when Kat came into the picture. Once its activated we have to complete the mission which includes the pay off but some mice will abuse that. Voce enhancements where done which I still don't know what it for other that it gives Kat a voice that sound more feline then mine. Then on the day Vinnie saved all of us from that place they had worked on my eyes to make them see farther and if he hadn't showed up the next day I was schedule to lose the natural color of my eyes. There are more but those are the one that show." Chris explained.

"So when a black female mouse felt her way up to me Eyes all bandaged and grabbing on to me just because she herd my voice. Saying "Bro I knew you come." I didn't realize it even could have been her. Her voice was all scratched probbly from the voice enhancements. So I told her she must be mistaken and then handed her to someone and said that he take her home her family probbly missed her." Vinnie said chocking up a bit.

"That line broke my hart, how could I go home when my own brother didn't even recognize me. So I asked the man to use the restroom, picked up my folder well one of the two they kept on everyone the one that said what they did. Then I told the man that the last I could remember was that my dad was in the 189th platoon but that was when I was when I was 12. He took me to have my eye checked and when they where better he took me to see if I could find my dad in the 189th platoon. I had him leave me there and that when I started watching over both Dad and Vinnie not letting them know who I was. Thanks to some greedy people I was not able to protect Dad but I was there when he died and he died knowing that he was in his baby girls arms." Cristal explained.

"It wasn't till all the mice rescued where gone did I find the other folder saying that she was there and most likely in the group that just left, but nothing saying what they did." Vinnie finished.

"You know last night was the first time Kat has taken any mission from me." Cristal said realizing the fact all of a sudden.

"Really?" Modo said.

"Yah weird hu!" Cristalsaid.

"Maybe Kat is starting to let you have more control or she knew how much Vin means to you so she thought why not!" Modo said.

"Maybe!" Chris shrugged.

"Modo stop hitting on my sis!" Vinnie yelled and both Cristal and Modo laughed in response.


	5. Chapter 5 A Job

**Athor's note: sorry for such a logn delay **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Job**

After sometime Chris developed a habit of disappearing for a time then showing back up unexpectedly or when the guys where in trouble to a worried Vinnie. One day whale she was out she found a huge tree with a downed tree in front of it. Then as she went down the road, she found Limburger's man attacking some humans. "Uh looks like some fun ready rocky." She said and her bike flashed his light in response. She jumped in and started to help the humans who where completely confused by her actions.

"Halt identify your self?" One of the men dressed in a uniform like all the other man said pointing a weapon at her.

"The name Cristal, look like you gentle men needed help so I helped. Those men work for Limburger that along with some others of his race have been slowly trying to take over your plaint and might have if us Mars Mice." Chris growled.

"AT EASE MEN this young lady helped us no need to be inhospitable." The oldest human with the most things hanging on his chest said and all the weapons dropped. "Start looking after any wounded." He said and the others moved. "I am General Smith with the United States Army. Would you mind if we talked." He said tuning to Chris.

"Sure?" She said just wanting some more excitement. "Sure betting on Limburger is fun and all but in order to get the own place she going to need a job." She thought to the self.

"Well fallow this convoy and we will talk in my office if that alright with you? But to let you know my people will not let any weapons in the building except there's." He told her.

"Ok." She said knowing that she would not need any weapons to escape this people. The vehicles started up and moved down the road until they came to a gate with more people at it. The first vehicle and then the vehicle with the General in it stopped at the gate, the woman at the gate saluted the general as he pulled up. Chris then dove in with no problems and pulled up next to the truck as it parked. "Rocky stay on guard but don't show any weapons or anything more then being a normal earth bike unless you have to, Honking and flashing if someone touches you is ok." Chris bent down and whispered to her bike. Then got off and fallowed the General in to his office, thou the medal detector and past all security looking around keeping aware of her surroundings.

"Ok Ms Cristal this stays in this office but we are having some difficulty with Limburger fellow and the United State in general needs help. Will you help us?" He asked.

"Only if I do things my way, I chouse which missions to go on, and like a privet contractor I get paid for each mission and depending on the mission I'll set how much it will cost!" She told him.

"Ok but we will need to know what you can do so we can give you missions." He said.

"That's why I say if I'll do the missions or not. Oh and I want the Last Chance Garage offered some sort of contract to help you mechanics with repairs or at less a vary highly recommendation for you solders to take there Personal vehicles there." She added.

"Ok I can do the last one easily," he said then pressed a button on his phone, "Sgt Santana right a memo giving High recommendation for all personal to have any work needed done on there POV's done at the Last Chance Garage." He then reelected the button and returned his attention back to Chris. "Ok if we do this I'm going to have to put you on as a contractor and I'll need someway to get a hold of you so if its an emergency mission I can see if you will take it as soon as possible." He told her.

"Ok but if it is for a mission call me Black Kat or Kat so like if for some reason I'm out doing something and it's an emergency you can go on the Rock radio station and say that you like to dedicate your request to Black Kat, and I'll know that you are looking for me." Chris said.

"Good ok now let's look at this paperwork." He said turning to his computer. "We will need your full name, a home address to start?" He asked.

"Well right now I'm looking in to buying some land just up the road. You know the Big tree with the other tree downed in front of it but the mailbox will be on the road the house will be well hidden and the property gated once I have the money. As for my full name it's Cristal with an I not a y Ann Ziering I spell Z…i…e…r…i…n…g, Born January 21, 1985 on Mars anything else." Chris said with a smirk.

"No its that's all I'll get you a citizen ship." He said.

"I have one request you can call it payment for today, on top of me, I would appreciated if you can get Throttle Rob Paulsen, Modo Dorian Harewood, and Venice Ian Ziering also could get citizen ship." She said.

"Done. Now excuse me for a minute then we will get you a card to get you in the gate. " He said.

"Sure." She said then headed out the door turning back to say, "I'll be at my bike."

"Ok." He said then a few minutes later he came out and took them out over to an other building and talk to some one in there and then handed Chris a card. "You should receive the social security cards for you and your friends soon, I had them sent to the Last Chance Garage." He told them.

"Ok thanks I'll keep an ear out for you're call." She said as she hoped on her bike and headed out the gate back to the garage.

"Where have you been?" Vinnie said as she pulled back into the garage.

"I was getting a job, not to mention getting some more business for Charley girl." Chris explained.

"A Job why you need a job you can work here?" Vinnie asked.

"So I can move out to a place of my own and not have to play 20 questions every time I go out!" Chris said in reply.

"Well I'm glad that you have found something to keep you occupied here!" Modo said as Throttle helped Charley bang in the food.

"Do what now?" Charley asked coming in at the end of the convocation.

"Chris got a job." Modo said.

"And I got you some free advertising, and the boys' social security cards what ever they are. They should arrive in the mail in a few of days." Chris said.

"Well let's eat!" Throttle said sitting down with the table.

"Turn the radio on Vinnie Please?" Chris said.

"Ok" He said as he turned the radio on and sat to eat.

Shortly after they finished eating the Man on the radio came over and said "This next song been requested a lot to day and who did you say you like to dedicate it to caller?"

"I like to dedicate it to a friend of mine Black Kat she knows who she is!" the called said.

"Black Kat?" Vinnie said confused.

"What so I've got some friend. I'm going out for a bit if anyone calls gust say I'm on the road." Chris said as she hopes on her bike and was out the door before Vinnie could ask where.


	6. Chapter 6 Mission One

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animated television series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planet Mars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

**Chapter 6**

**Mission One**

"Ok Rocky I'm not sure what they are going to do so it just like old times. I'm counting on you." She said to her bike. It flashed it response. After a few minutes ride, she pulled up to the gate and showed her ID card.

"The General waiting by the chopper he said to tell you to fallow the truck there take you there." The guards said and then flash the porch light. A truck started up then slowly pulled up and then out slowly until it could tell she was behind them. It turned off it light at a gate that was on post so she did the same.

"Welcome Kat here the situation Intelligence tells us that there is a strong force mobilizing here" He points to a spot on a map. "We would like you to go investigate it. If true report back and we will handle it." He said.

"Ok but if I can eliminate this treat of yours I will! And I'm taking my bike nothing else" Chris told him.

"Ok but we'll give you a lift and a radio to call to pick you up My call sing is Big Dog!" He told her.

"OK let's go." Chris said as she put her bike in the chopper.

"Good luck!" The pilot said as they where touching down and Chris was getting on her bike.

"Luck has nothing to do with it!" Chris said as she drove out of the copter.

After the copter took off and she was out of sight Chris got off Rocky and said "Stay here buddy you can come after me if I'm not back at morning." Rocky turned his handlebars in response. She hopped off then despaired into the night. She worked her way to where the Intel said they would be. Putting a small mp3 player in her ear and started the music. She snuck up to a bunker where after getting on it she saw some mice in chains, and men loading weapons along with some Plutarkians overseeing the project. She looked over the situation and her eyes started to slit, she could fell Kat coming. "Ok Kat you know the mission don't destroy the ship or the mice in chains everyone else that gets in the way is free game." She told her self. Then Kat took over and jumped down on a Plutarkian killing him. Then she killed the other Plutarkians before turning to the humans who mostly ran off but the few that staid where not alive for long. She then headed over to the mice now all huddled together "I will not hurt you." She growled then broke there chains. She looked right at a female all brown mouse and said "He misses you and he's here I'll take you to him." Then turned to the others, "use the ship and go home your families miss you and will be happy to see you no matter how much you have changed." She said to them then held her hand out to the brown mouse.

"Coming?" she asked and the brown mouse just shook her head and grabbed her hand.

Kat puts a head peace on then picks up the brown mouse, "Big dog this is black Kat ready for pick up at sight, thereat eliminated all weapons destroyed, one prisoner rescued." she said into a head peace and ran back to rocky then once the chopper was there rode on to the chopper.

"Nice work…"the General started.

"Kat!" Kat cut him off. "Look get her one of those card things and I also want that land Cristal told you about this morning!" Kat said. The General gave her a weird look then agreed.

"What is your name miss?" He asked the brown mouse.

"My name is Harley Katherine Ziering ." She said. The rest of the flight was quiet and when the bird landed Kat got on her bike and held out her hand for Harley to take and get on. She did and they road off towards the garage.

"They will ether be out or asleep so you can get cleaned up before you see Vinnie." Kat purred back to Harley.

"Thanks for everything!" Harley said.

"It's nothing what's family for." Kat said and could feel Harley gasp. "Yes we are your baby sister. By the way don't tell him what we did, he would freak let gust say we found you crashed landed whale we was out." Kat said then before Harley could answer she yelled, "CRUD!"

"What?" Harley asked.

"Remember 5836!" then she passed out.

"CRUD!" Harley yelled trying to reach the handles.

"Don't worries I'll drive you keep her on!" Rocky honked and flashed then drove them to the garage. When they got to the garage he stopped right in front of the door with his light on a key pad.

"That's why she wanted one of us to remember those numbers." Harley said as put the kick stand down and walked over to the pad. "Lets see…..5……8…."she said as she pressed it and tried to recall it at the same time. Rocky flashed his light 3 times then 6 times to help her out. "Thanks Rocky!" she said as she put the last numbers in and the door opened. Harley took Chris and the bike in side put and after a little silent help from Rocky put Chris in her bed. She the borrowed some cloths from Chris and took a shower. She was finishing and was in the kitchen looking for some food when she heard the boys come in.

"Chris must be home there's a light on!" She heard Vinnie say.

"Good thing we picked up some food." She heard a female voice say.

"Did I hear someone say food?" she said as she walked into the garage looking right at Vinnie. "Hi Vincent!" she said.

"Harley?? OH MY GOSH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? WHEN YOU GET HERE?? " Vinnie yelled happily and the got hit by a flying pillow out of Chris and Charley's room.

"Shhh are little girls sleeping! First things first I'm eating I'm starveling." She said to Vinnie. Then she fallowed everyone into the dinning room. After she ate she told everyone about how Vinnie had told her about his suspicions about Chris and then how they where betrayed and she was captured.

"Well I finally broke free and stole a ship and ended crash landing out in the country where Chris found me but at that time she called her self Kat, she had to tare me out, where she got that strength I don't know. It wasn't till I thanked her and she said what's family for did I know it had to be her. Then her said that he missed me and that I needed to remember 58...3…6… then she passed out." She lied a bit as she told them what happened.

"That explains the pillow." Throttle said.

"I'm going to take her some dogs they might recover faster if she eats." Modo said grabbing some dogs and heading for the room.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Vinnie yelled.

"SHHH." Harley shushed Vinnie. "What he mean recover?" she asked. Vinnie then explained to his older sister what had happened to there baby sister.

"Chris…"Modo wisped as he enter.

"Err….go away!" Chris growled.

"Eat something first it might help you recover faster! Besides you haven't eaten all day…so if you eat you will get more energy faster." Modo said worried.

"Alright…alright… Yesh you sound like Vinnie!" Chris groaned as she sat up then grabbed her side and fell back down.

"CHRIS!" Modo gasped trying not to be to load knowing she rally didn't want Vinnie in there. "Let me see." He told her then had to help her out of her shirt and then he grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning the wound. "This is a mean one and by the looks of it. It wasn't closed by any ship reak." He commented as he cleaned then dressed the wound.

"I got it a work." She replied gritting her teeth.

"Well eat that will help." He said then picked her up and put her in a chair and gave her food. Then he started to pull off her blood soaked blankets and sheets.

"I'll get that!" She said trying to get up.

"Oh no you won't you need to rest and heel. Or would you rater I tell Vin you are hurt?" he said pushing her back into the chair with his tail.

"No don't tell!" Chris said almost coming back out of the chair.

"Ok then you are going to be sick for a couple of days and that means you will be in bed and you better act sick. Cause you know I have to give your family out there a reason why you are in bed the next couple of days" Modo said then after he snuck the sheets into the wash and put clean sheets on, he put her in bed then went to tell Vinnie. "Hay Guys we are going to have to be quiet for a couple of days!" Modo said as he came back out right as Vinnie finished explaining what had happen to Chris.

"Why?" Charley asked.

"I think that when Kat was out they coughed one of those earth versus." Modo said.

"In other words she sick right?" Harley asked.

"Yes." Modo said. And for the next couple of days Harley and Vinnie slaved over Chris and Modo saying "Hay I'll relieve you so you can get some rest." So he can look after her and change her bandages.


	7. Chapter 7 45 minutes

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animated television series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planet Mars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

**Chapter 7 **

**45 minutes**

"Man I wish they stop fussing so much!" Chris said as Modo entered after kicking Vinnie and Harley out.

"You know they only fuss because they care!" Modo said coming over to change her bandage.

"So is that the same for you?" she asked.

"UHhh… Looking good here Chris!" he said blushing and trying to change the subject, but before she could call him on it the phone rang.

"Last Chance Garage, Charley here how can I help you?" they heard Charley say. "May I ask who this is, let me see…Chris it your work calling!!" Charley yelled.

"BE RIGHT THERE!!!" Chris yelled. "We will talk later!" she whispered to Modo as she got up thou on a shirt and headed to the phone. The mission was an easy one for her she didn't need Kat that much for it either but she still made it seem harder. "Ok Sr. I would like it a top secret group of yours could turn the log in front of the big tree in to a garage but the entrance looks like the tree and that its suppose to be there." She told the General, and he agreed. As they worked she was there she stayed there when she wasn't working. The next couple of jobs where small so she just had them pay her in money, which she spent buying tools and helping to billed her hidden house in the tree. It was huge it attached to the garage thou the trunk their was some rooms in the trunk and more hidden in the branches. Finally she returned to the garage.

"Where Have you been?" Both Vinnie and Harley asked.

"I just came to get my stuff; it's to crowded in here for me! I got a place it may not be completely finished yet but it's livable." She said the grabbed what little she had.

"So what you just leavening." Modo asked.

"No I'll be around and when it's finished you'll more then welcome to visit." She said looking him right in the eye, and then she left. The next couple of missions went towards utilities, like heat, air, water, hot water, gas, and electric EST. Next was the gate with a paging system and a rode that disappeared into the forest that passed right buy the log, and a back entice to her garage in the forest.

One day she goes to see the guys and then invites them to her place and they agree to come. She takes them there but takes them into the garage the back way. "So what you think? You go down the rode expecting something like a house but find nothing." She asked.

"Wow you really put some work into this." Throttle said.

"And you didn't kill the tree so as it grows so can your house." Harley said.

"Kind of big for one person don't you think?" Vinnie asked.

"I made it big so if you want to stay here you can. Even if you don't live here you know you always have a room here just in case." She explained. They ate then as everyone was heading down to go Chris asked, "Modo can we talk?"

"I'll meat you back at the garage!" Modo told the group.

"Vinnie she's a big girl she can and will do what she wants we can't stop her she's shown us that!" Harley said grabbing Vinnie's arm.

"Came with me please!" Chris said grabbing Modo's arm and leading him to the top floor. "This way." She said leading him thou the only room up there bare as it was with a few blankets and her suite case to a balcony that overlooked the city where they could watch the group leave and even arrive safely at the garage. "It's a beautiful view isn't it?" She asked.

"It is!" he replied. Looking more at how the moon shine of her fur but didn't at the same time then out the window.

"You know I let you get a way with changing the subject last time cause work needed me and I don't want to put you in a position that you would want to say or do something you didn't want to, and then have to deal with Vinnie. I know I'm kind of doing that now but at less this way you can delay it or even at less have the ride home to sort out what you want to say." Chris ranted.

"CHRIS!" Modo stopped her. "The truth is well…. I do care for you… I care a…." the phone rings cutting him off he was blushing bad.

"Would you like to see what I do for work?" Chris said before she answered.

"I would like that." He said.

"Hello... General…. yes... ok….I'm bringing someone….don't worry he quite trust worthy and good….yes he is….yes I will…" She talked into the phone. "Ok let's go!" she said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Modo asked.

"To tell the truth I have been working on my terms for this world's army like what I did for the mars army." She explained.

"Ok" he said.

"Fallow me out we are going out a different was!" she said as they got on the bikes and put there helmets on.

"Ok?" he said confused. They fly out of the front garage entrance and down the rode. She stopped at a guarded gate and told them that he has been cleared then they drove in and meet up with a man at a copter.

"Ser this is Modo, Modo this is my boss General Smith." She introduced them. "Now what's the mission?" she asked.

"The mission is the same as your first only Intel said there are more personnel this time so I'm glad you brought a little back up." The General explained.

"Same call sings as always?" Chris asked.

"Yes big bog." He agreed.

"What if we need back up?" Modo asked.

"Then get back to the drop off sight and we will pick you up and take care of it just want to make sure they are really there." He explained to Modo.

"How about this if one of us come on saying red Kat you contact are fiends at the Last Chance Garage first, but we'll only say it if someone's captured or there are innocents that may get killed if you just bomb the place." Chris said.

"That works for me!" the General replied and Modo nodded in response. As the copter was starting its decent Chris got on her bike and Modo did the same watching her and doing what she did. A few feet of the ground she drove out the door Modo right behind her. The copter took off then Chris got off her bikes.

"Leave the bikes for back up." Chris told him and he nodded. As the walk he noticed that she made no sound but he did. They snick up to the place intelligence told them.

"There's nothing here?" Modo whispered seeing that Kat was right next to him and still being quiet.

"Shh…over on the other side of that creek look watch for the movement there's a guard." Kat whispered back to him. He watched then after a bit then he saw the guard. She motioned that they go in and then started to sneak down the raven. She took out one guard and Modo got the one that came to investigate. They worked their way around the perimeter taken care of any guards and looking at the inside camp as they went. They saw humans, Mar Mice and animals in cages. There was a mouse that looked like a mixture of Harley and Vinnie and another that look exactly like Vinnie before he got hurt and started warring the mask. Kat was heading towards them and the other that where in there cage. Modo decided to go help get the humans out. _Man Vinnie had a large family _Modo thought as he got around to the cage. "Shhh we're here to help." Modo whispered then blasted a hole in the cage and started getting them all out.

Kat was at the cage, "We're here to help. Man saving your to tails again? What with you Zierings anyway? By the way two of you are at the Last Chance Garage as we speak" Kat whispered as the mice crawled out.

"Thank Kat!" Vinnie's twin said and left in the way she was pointing as he came out.

"This time stay safe boy's!" She whispered after them.

As the last of each group was running into the trees when they where spotted and Kat and Modo had to show them self's and fight to keep the groups safe. Modo was extremely out numbered so much so that he was having problems and he could see Kat trying to fight her way to him. Then all of a sudden like they realized that Kat was a bigger threat ½ the people attacked her. "Modo go! RED KAT!" She yelled falling under the large group that was attacking her. Modo ran heading to the bikes firing back on anyone that fallowed. He reached the bikes and found that he had taken care of all his poseurs so he grabbed the radio off Rocky.

"Big Dog…. Come in Big Dog!" Modo huffed into the radio.

"Send it" came back.

"RED KAT!" He said sternly.

"Roger…it be a few mikes but there be on there way." The radio sounded.

The phone was ringing off the hook when Harley answered it. "Sorry where closed." She said picking up the phone.

"Right Ma'am Your friend Modo told me to call he need your help…" A man on the other end said some what frantic.

"What you say?" Harley replied.

"Your friend Kat has been working for us for some time now and tonight she got a mission she brought your friend Modo with her this time and well he just radioed us with the code words to call you for help." The man explained.

"Where do we need to go?" She said knowing if Modo called for back up Kat was in trouble.

"First how many are you taking and how many bikes. I assume you are taken your bikes." The man said.

"5 personnel 4 bikes! Now where?" She said.

"On you roof in 5 minutes I'll have two chopper in the air shortly they'll take you to the drop off point your friend should be there to greet you." The man said the she hung up.

Harley spent no time getting everyone out of bed and getting them to the roof. "I'll explain when we are on the way." She kept telling them. They loaded up in the choppers and Harley explained the best she could to everyone. They landed and Modo flashed his head light at them and they rode up to ware they sat.

"Harley Take Rocky. We got all the civilians out of there so now it's a simple kick Plutarkian butt and get Kat out of there." Modo whispered his explanation.

"Sounds good lead the way this ones all yours Modo." Throttle said.

"Mind if we join she saved up so many times it's about time we helped Kat?" One of the two Ziering mice she saved earlier said walking into the group. "Hi bro... sis!" the other one said to Vinnie and Harley as he walked in.

"What you think you lost all of them by you self there Modo is it?" the first one said looking at Modo.

"Ok let go you two can fill in you siblings latter first we got to get her out." Charley Said from on top of her bike.

"Let's go!" Modo said as they mounted up and rode to the camp. It had already taken 30 minutes just to get them out there and Charley was right they needed to get her out of there. They had a fight on there hands as they entered the camp.

Its was the longest 45 minutes Kat had endure. _I've almost broke at less twice but I can't we can not let them kick it in they will not release that personality we will not allow it but how much more can we take. We can't take much more and she'll be out. It took us to long to fight her off the last time when they made her that when Kat was born that when Kat came in so we could use our ability except with out anyone telling us commands we could chouse and we could stop it. _Cristal and Kat thought trying to fight ageist all they were doing. Then all of a sudden Modo broke thou the door. She felt heat run across her cheeks she was so embarrassed she hadn't been till he came in. He defeated everyone in the room then walked toward her. She could see tears in his eyes as he got closed. She tried to turn in her embarrassment but could only turn her head. His touch was soft as he bent down and undid the Titanium chains on her lags then her chaffs, her waste, then carefully he pulled a sheet of a bed that he just saw out of the corner of his tear filled eyes. He coved her then he had to lightly press agents her as he undid her arms, it wasn't till they where both off and her lags gave under her did she realize why. He gently scooped her up looking in her eyes. Her eyes, one was Kat's and the other Cristal's so he knew both where out. "Its ok I got you now I won't let them hurt you no more." He whispered to her then started out.

_I didn't realize how tired we are, He's so soft and smells so good, we are safe here._ Cristal thought as sleep crept in and she fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8 upgrade?

Disclaimer:**_ Biker Mice from Mars_** is an animated television series created by Rick Ungar that began airing in 1993 in the United States and lasted for three seasons before it was cancelled. In other countries, however, it continued airing until 2001. It is about three humanoid motorcyclist mice named Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie who escaped a war on their home planet Mars. They eventually end up crash landing on Earth in the city of Chicago. There they meet a charming female mechanic named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and discover that the Plutarkians have come to Earth to exploit its natural resources. The Plutarkians are a smelly humanoid fish-like race who exploit other planets for natural resources because they have wasted all of their own. The Plutarkians have already caused massive devastation on Mars that resulted in the death of most of the Martian mice population and the near-destruction of Martian flora and fauna. The biker mice discover that Chicago's leading industrialist, Lawrence Limburger, is actually a Plutarkian who disguises himself as a human. Limburger enlists the aid of villains like the sadistic mad scientist Dr. Karbunkle and the idiotic Grease-pit to help him steal Earth's natural resources and send them to Plutark. However, he witnesses the eventual foiling of his plans (and the destruction his building) by the biker mice at the end of each episode.

**Chapter 8**

**Upgrade?**

They got Chris back to the up sight. "Big dog...roger all personnel out...at landing zone...roger will be weighting" Harley radio the General. About 10 minutes latter 2 jets flew over and bomb the base and gave cover fire for a big helicopter that landed and dropped its tail gate.

"Let me take a look the General sent me. I'm a medic!" A woman said to Modo as he came in. Men quickly locked the bikes in as they took off, as the medic went to work quickly.

"Believe it or not I was like a medic on our world let me help!" Harley said as she joined the medic to give her a hand with Chris's injuries. Chris woke up as the peroxide hit her wounds, her eyes starting to fog up with soullessness.

"Sorry Chris they need to...so you can heal... sorry..."Modo said low still near her but trying his best to stay out of the other two's way. They worked fast to make it as painless as possible. "Ok first we take her to the garage...I seen her room she didn't have a bed in there... then we take the others to her place and all but one of us stays there...She hated when we babied her when she was sick last time so we'll work in shifts only one person a day..." Modo said to the group as Chris's head lade in his lap.

"We'll then you Throttle, or I should go first. Harley and Vinnie need to spend the time with there Brothers and fill them in on everything..." Charley said in repose to Modo.

"I'll go first..." _scene it's my fault she's hurt _Modo volunteered as he blamed him self.

"No blame... Mo...do...I told you... to go... so you... could... come back... and you did..." Kat/ Chris said with 1/2 closed eyes from his lap she scooted up and raped her arms around his neck in a week hug, which made everyone jump they had all thought she had slid back into sleep after the Medic and Harley had finished. She fell back asleep before Modo could reply in that position so Modo just held her so she wouldn't fall and let her sleep, as the helicopter touched down as close as it could to the Garage.

"This is as close as we can get her." The pilot yelled back as the other people started unhooking the bikes.

"Thanks!" Vinnie said sense his bike had been put close to the front of the craft. The rode to the Garage and founding at less 15 Mar Mice weighting out side.

"Ok Modo take Chris inside and were start shuffling them to Chris's place..." Throttle said seeing the Mice they be making quite a few trips.

"Ok have one of the two new Ziering's use my bike and Harley can use Chris's just leave me one when you are done." Modo said before leaving his bike out side and heading in. One of the refuges opened the door and held it for Modo. "Thanks." Modo said as he past him.

It took 4 trips before they where done. Luckily Chris's House had plenty of extra rooms most weren't furnished but a roof over there head was a nice change for the refuges. One old mouse had found Chris's lab, she just had put in even thou she didn't expect to use it she wasn't the science type but it was there. "Amazing!" The old mouse said looking at the military grade lab.

"What you doing Doc?" The Vinnie look a like found the old man.

"You think The Black Kat would mind if I used her Lab?" The old man asked wide eyed

"That why she had it built...she's not really a science person never was." Harley told the old man walking in. "Zack lets find David we all need to have a family meeting about Chris." Harley said to the Vinnie look a like.

"Ok. Don't go hurting you self Doc." Zack said answering Harley and saying see you latter to the old mouse.

"Doc?" Harley asked as they walked.

"He was a Bio Engineer before we got captured and well he took care of all of us the best he could so he was are Doc per say." Zack explained.

"Ok." Harley said then it was quiet till they found David and Vinnie. After finding a place to set Vinnie and Harley explained what had happened to Cristal.

Charley relived Modo and Throttle drove him to Chris's where he took Chris's room to sleep in. As they where heading up. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Doc called after them.

"Yeah Doc." Throttle said everyone had started calling him Doc now and it just seem to fit.

"I know your tiered young man but could I bother both of out for a little sample?" Doc asked.

"Ok" Throttle agreed and Modo shook his head if Throttle trusted the guy he didn't see why not. Doc quickly drew some blood and cut a little bit of fur.

"Thank you gentlemen!" He said before diapering back into the lab. Modo went up to Chris's room and crashed for not getting up till night fall, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Modo answered it.

"Hello Modo isn't it?" It was the General.

"General Chris isn't here right now and she'll be out of commit ion for a bit." Modo replied.

"Actually I was calling to see how she is? Is there anything I can do to help?" The General asked.

"Well scene we have to house the refuges that where saved from the mission till someone from Mar can come get them we are going need to furnish this place." Modo said.

"Done I'll send my Wife over tomorrow to see what she can come up with and you and her can go get the place fixed up. And don't worry about utility and all will have that covered, I'm also going to seen some of the cooking staff over to help with food and all." the General replied.

"Thank you ser." Modo thanked him.

"Just give me a call if you need anything else!" the General said.

"Will do ser thank you!" Modo replied again.

"Good night." The General said.

"Good night Ser." Modo said then weighted for the general to hang up before he did. Then after getting off the phone he went to the kitchen to see if he could find a something to eat.

Modo meat the Generals wife at the gate so she wouldn't get lost trying to fallow the driveway. The took 2 hours to go thou the house then left in her car to go shopping for furniture. The guest rooms where quite simple seeing how they could all be the same. Modo did call Throttle to come to where they were so he could get stuff for his room. He would make Vinnie come too. The rest of the Zierings where going to go back to Mars so they could support each other when it came to telling there mother, so he didn't have to worry about them. He did call Harley at the garage to get her and Chris opinions on what should go in Chris's room but it wasn't to much help so he did his best picking things out. Then they went back to Chris's house and had everyone come help them move the furniture to it respected rooms.

The next day Vinnie went to the Garage and Modo was board stuck at the tree House.

"Could you two come here?" Doc asked.

"What is it Doc." Modo said as he and Throttle walked into the lab.

"You may not know this but I'm one of the best Bio Engineer on Mars so I would like it if you don't mind...to upgrade your arm?" Doc asked.

"Upgrade?" Modo said in shock.

"Yes you'll still have its extra strength and you lazar up there are a few things I've upgraded in a new module. Oh here." He explains and hands Throttle a new pare of what look like normal slightly tinted glasses, getting a confused look from Throttle. "There specially designed to make your eyes able to see and as light gets brighter they will quickly change darker." Doc explained, and then Throttle changes the glasses.

"Wow I can see even better with them Modo." Throttle said with some shock.

"I guess." Modo said.

"Ok Throttle is it? You stay to comfort your friend scene I'll have to knock him out to do his upgrade." Doc said and Throttle nodded that he would stay. Doc had Modo sit in a recliner that had been added to the room yesterday then put the mask on him knocking him out. Doc brought over a glass tube and work quickly, first removing Modo's old arm and then taking the old way it was attached off quickly so Modo did not lose to much blood he attached the new arm. Throttle was shocked if he didn't know that Modo had lost his arm he would never expected. The new arm looked like a real arm as Doc worked it bringing the laser out then back in, before starting to wake Modo up. As Modo awoke Doc started lightly poking the fingertips of Modo's new arm. Throttle watched Modo's fingers twitch like anyone's real arm would if poked then Modo growl and knew he was wakening up.

"You may want to move Doc Modo hates to be woken up." Throttle warned, but the Doc did not lesion and Modo fist clenched and the lazar came out, but did not fire.

"Wake up and I'll tell you how to turn it on and off like it is now." Doc grinned as Modo's eyes opened and Doc poked him again and he pulled the new arm away.

"Oww...oww?" Modo said then looked down at his new arm that he just felt with and with its laser still up.

"Look if you open the laser and press here it turns it on and off. It runs off you natural energy so if you are having fun and want some extra energy turn you lazier off. So in other words no recharge except you natural sleep and it will not run out unless you are dead." Doc explained pointing out the button.

"I can fell!?" Modo said in shock.

"Yes that and no one but those who already know have to know your arm is not real!" Doc said.

"I know and I can't tell" Throttle said walking up to Modo.

"Thanks Doc." Modo said still moving his new arm and felling things with it.

"Yeah Thanks Doc." Throttle echoed then the left Doc to do what ever he was going to do next. The phone rang and Throttle answered, "Hello?"

"Throttle?" Vinnie said on the other side.

"Yes" he replied.

"Rimfire is coming in I gave him the tree house's coordinate." Vinnie told him.

"Thanks I'll let his uncle know. Bye Vinnie" Throttle said then hung up the phone. "Looks like your nephew is the one taking are friends home." Throttle said to Modo before walking out side.

"Rimfire's coming?" Modo asked fallowing him as the space ship lands out side as the come out.

"Looks like he's already here." Throttle said.

"Hay Unk." Rimfire said as the door opened.

"Hi Rimfire hay why don't you stay for a couple of days...besides Zack and David haven't had their time with Chris." Modo said and Throttle a greed.

"Sure so what with the new pad?" Rimfire asked.

"Its The Black Kats place aka Chris." Throttle explained.

"The Black Kat?" Rimfire said excitedly.

"Yah she recuperating at the Garage so we had all the refuges moved here." Throttle explained.

"Could I meet her?" Rimfire asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe in 3 days then it my turn to go take care of her so she doesn't reopen her energies, how she ever survived on Mars I don't know." Modo said almost lost in thought.

"WHOW Has my Unk Fallen for thee Kat!" Rimfire said in shock.

"That's none of you business Rimfire and if you grandmother hears anything I'll kill you." Modo said with a straight face.

"I won't Promise besides I know she has a tendency of ruining your relationships by pressuring you and who ever you are with." Rimfire said smirking.

Chris was asleep when Modo and Rimfire pulled up. "Say in the livening room Rim I need to see if she's up to meeting you." Modo said before entering the Room Chris was sleeping in. Zack was passed out at the foot of the bed when Modo first saw him.

"Hun...Oh hi Modo..." Zack said wakening up.

"Morning Zack go a head back to the tree house and get some rest Rim's not leaving for a bit." Modo told Zack who tiredly shook his head before leaving the room. It would be 5 minutes before Chris even turned over but then she started tossing and turning caught in some nightmare. She bolted up eyes flying open but her eyes seemed soulless and nether Chris or Kats.

In Chris's head, "She's out and there is nothing we can do!" a white furred Chris said.

"Maybe there is." Kat said in her almost Kat like voice.

"What?" Chris asked

"Become one...I mean your the one activating "doll mode" as you call it to get me out so why not join and then you can active as much of our power as I can and then it wouldn't be we but just you." Kat said.

"But I don't want to be alone that's why you came to be as a medium between her and me but also so I would not be alone." Chris said sadly.

"Your not alone even Now look out her eyes you can see Modo's here and theirs always Vinnie." Kat said.

"Ok but I'll miss you Kat." Chris said.

"I'll always be a part of you." Kat said as the grabbed hands a Kat faded into a now Black Chris.

Meanwhile.

"Chris?" Modo asked.

"Are you master? Is that my name?" She said in an even more cat like voice then Kat's.

"What? Chris are you ok what's wrong?" Modo said worriedly then saw one of her eyes turn into Kat's eye.

"Modo?" Chris's voice said weekly.

"Chris I'm here" He replied.

"She is what they wanted I made Kat as her medium to hopefully keep her in but now she is out Kat and I are one but she doesn't want to go back not until she knows who her master is and she will not take me or her self as an answer...I don't know what to do?" Chris said weekly.

"If it's ok with you Chris I will be it for her? I was trying to tell you before the mission that I care for you really deeply and I think its love but I'm afraid you may not fell the same but if it helps I be it for her." Modo said blushing.

"Master?" The more feline voice said.

"You can and I do care for you Modo" Chris voice was even weaker then before.

"I'm here, Doll!" Modo said quickly.

"Doll? Is that my name master?" the cat voice asked.

"Yes it is but it time for you to rest and let Chris back out." Modo said then watched as both eyes closed the Kats eyes opened.

"Thank you could you turn the light on now?" Chris's voice asked. He did and as the lights came on Kat's eyes shifted to Chris's. "That's better Thanks again." Chris said.

"Glade your back." Modo smiled.

"So who's the snoop out side he's in the kitchen snooping around." Chris said.

"That my nephew he'd like to meet you." Modo explained.

"Sure." Chris said starting to stand. Modo helped her out to the living room.

"Rimfire come back to the living room will you its not like much has change scene you last visit." Modo Called.


End file.
